Hystarical Clips Caught On Tape
by Mrs-Lepris-Yami
Summary: I know, i suck at summaries. What happens when A bored Teen and her Yami get their hands on the Yugioh Cast and a few cameras? This story of course! Read and find out all those interesting little Secrets that are dieing to get out
1. Hello! And Welcome all!

Lepris: Hello everyone! I am Lepris. this is my first ever fic so please bare with me. Today, I'll just---  
  
Disclaimer Man: MWHAHAHAHA!!! i get to do the disclaimer!! Lepris owns no characters except for her ow--- AHHH!!!  
  
~~All of a sudden, A big pile of hungry, flesh eating, rabid weasels fall from the sky onto Disclaimer Man~~  
  
Lepris: whoops! how did that happen?! *innocent look* Anyways, Before we get on with the story, i would like to say to all my fans out there * hears crickets* umm.. anyways, like i as saying, i changed this chapter a bit so hopefully it will work right! Please tell me if it works!  
  
Lepris: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Today for Hysterical Clips Caught on Tape, I will be your lovable Host, Lepris!  
  
Yami Lepris: And I am your co-host, Yami Lepris!  
  
Lepris: Today on this show, we will be showing funny and embarrassing clips taken of people at their worst. Yami Lepris: To start off today's show, we'd like to invite out our special guests!  
  
*From out of no where, Yami and Malik pop up and look around confused.*  
  
Yami: uhh, how did we get here?  
  
Malik: Ahhh!! why am i here, and especially with the Pharaoh?!  
  
Lepris: YAMI!! *clings to yami * ^_^ yami.. oh, you guys are on Hysterical Clips Caught On Tape!  
  
Malik/Yami: oh..  
  
Yami Lepris: *clings to Malik* To start off today's show, We are showing a Clip of what you shouldn't do if you don't have life insurance!  
  
Yami/Malik: *sighs*  
  
~Clip~ Seto's big mistake  
  
Seto: *sneaks up behind Yugi and pushes him into Tea, where his head does into her bust.*  
  
Yugi: AHH!!!  
  
Yami: *walks into the room to see the sight* y..y...yugi?  
  
Yugi: *regains his composure* SETO! why did you push me? And into Tea of all people?!  
  
Seto: *sees the look on both Yami's and Yugi's face, and runs for dear life.*  
  
Yami: YOU'RE GUNNA PAY KAIBA!!!  
  
Tea: Wait, you don't like me yugi? Is it because I'm too thin or because I'm too tall or because---*goes on even though everyone left the room*  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
Yami Bakura: HAHAHAH!! Aww Yami, I didn't know you cared about your little aibou so much!  
  
Yami: *glares at Yami Bakura and tries to get Lepris off of him*  
  
Seto: HAHAHAHAH!!! *cries from laughing so hard*  
  
Lepris: You are gunna die Kaiba! no one laughs at MY pharaoh and gets away with it!  
  
Yami Lepris: GO AIBOU!! you kill that Ba-- *stops at the glare her aibou is going her*  
  
Tea: let's all be friends!! and blah blah blah *goes into a friendship speech*  
  
Everyone: *ignores her*  
  
Lepris: OK. For our next clip, We will see some umm.. unusual stuff...  
  
~Clip~ The Swim Suit Contest  
  
Lepris: Welcome to our first annual Swim Suit competion! Today, our contestants will model off their Swim Suits and we will choose who has the best swim suit and figure in it. Now, will contestant Number One come out!  
  
*Tea comes out in a Bright Pink one piece swim suit with matching swim shorts.*  
  
Lepris: Contestant number two, come on down!!  
  
*Mai walks out in a one strapped black, tight fitting swim suit. All other contestants come out when called until only number 30 is left*  
  
Lepris: And last, but not least, Number 30! Please come out!  
  
*To everyone's horror, Pegasus comes out with a yellow pokadotted bikini on.*  
  
Lepris: *finally gets over shock* A...a..are you number 30 Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: Yes i am!  
  
Lepris: *passes out, only to be caught by Yami Lepris*  
  
*Everyone in a audience soon follows after her, until only Pegasus is still awake and standing.*  
  
Pegasus: What?!  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
Pegasus: I still don't get why everyone passed out. I looked good!  
  
Lepris: *rolls her eyes* what ever Pegasus..*continues to cling to yami* ^_^ my yami!  
  
Yami Lepris: *clings to malik continually* Tune in next time for Hysterical Clips Caught on Tape!  
  
Lepris: I will still be your host, Lepris!  
  
Yami Lepris: and i will still be your co-host, Yami Lepris.  
  
Lepris: and our special guest will still be joining us. Thank you and Good night!  
  
Yami Lepris: *disappears into her millennium item with Malik*  
  
~*~*~*~Author's Notes~*~*~*~  
  
Lepris: Wow.. that was a pretty short chapter.. I'm sorry it was so lame. .this is my first story so please bare with me.  
  
Yami Lepris: lol! we can tell it was your first.  
  
Lepris: *pouts* you are so mean!  
  
Yami Lepris: Well.. please Review people. My aibou really needs ideas or the evil writers block will get her!  
  
Writers Block: Ohhh Lepris!!! come here..  
  
Lepris: AHHH!!!!!! *hides behind her Yami*  
  
Yami Lepris: *sigh* anyways, please review.  
  
Yami/Malik: HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lepris: By the way, if you want to be in the story, just ask. i will try to add you, but i really need ideas for the next chapter. OH! and before i forget! Vote on which story you think should win! ^_^ thanks again!! 


	2. Note From Author! Please read!

Sorry about this, but my computer won't let me fix how the story was written. I am really sorry if it was hard to read! Don't hurt me! *ducks flying objects!* I'll try to do better next time! so in the mean time, please reveiw and tell me what you think! ^_^ ~*~*~Lepris~*~*~ 


End file.
